My Immortal Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela estava caindo na depressão depois que ele morreu, mas ele jurou que voltaria e assim ele fez


**My Immortal.**

**Evanescence.**

Hellen Drake Potter Malfoy acorda gritando, era o mesmo sonho que ela tinha desde que recebeu a noticia que Harry havia morrido, aonde Harry ia sumindo, a deixando sozinha de novo no mundo.

**-**Hellen… Meu amor… -Draco falava suavemente para a esposa que se esquiva dos braços dele.

-Estou bem Draco... Volte a dormir –Draco olha com tristeza para a esposa, ele queria ajuda-la de qualquer jeito, mas ela sempre se fechava –Vou tomar um copo de água, depois eu volto –ela sai e Draco olha para a jarra de água que tinha ao lado da cama, se sentindo culpado.

**  
****I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone. **

**  
**Hellen desce as escadas e vai até a cozinha, ela pega um copo de água e vai para a sala de estar, lá ela pega um album de fotos, e em uma delas ela vê Harry acenando para ela, Hellen dá um sorriso triste.

-Por que você teve que ir Harry? –

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.**

-Mamãe? –Hellen acorda no dia seguinte, ela dormia abraçada ao álbum na sala, ela é acordada por um garotinho de cabelos lisos negros como os de Hellen e olhos azuis profundos.

-Oi meu amor –Hellen fala com carinho, ela se senta e puxa o filho para o seu colo –você acordou cedo James –O garotinho sorri e aponta para a irmãzinha, uma garotinha de longos cabelos dourados, e olhos azuis céu, mais claros que o do irmão.

-Bo tia mama –Hellen sorris e coloca a garotinha também em seu colo, a garotinha nota o álbum de fotos e fala –fotu mama –Hellen sorri e pega o álbum e mostra aos filhos.

-Quem e este mamãe? –Pergunta James curioso.

-Este e o pai dos seus primos Tiago e Lilian, James –ela fica com um olhar distante –O meu primo Harry-

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me. **

**  
-**Harry? –Uma Hellen de 16 anos encontra o primo sentado em uma clareira no meio da floresta proibida.

-Sempre os Potter's… Por que será que os Potter's tem que sofrer tanto? –Harry pergunta olhando para o nada, Hellen se senta com ele e fala divertida.

-Por que somos mais fortes que os outros? –ela olha para o céu e fica séria –todos temos problemas Harry, mas a gente acha forças para continuar a vida –.

-Como você consegue forças para querer continuar a viver Hellen? –Harry pergunta como se procurasse uma luz.

-Fácil… -ela olha para ele –enquanto Eu tiver você ao meu lado, saber que tenho uma familia –ela sorri –eu sempre tenho forças para seguir minha vida, pois com você do meu lado, eu posso sonhar com um mundo mais feliz –Harry sorri para ela e a lembrança vai sumindo.

**You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. **

**  
****-**Você precisa conversar com alguém sobre isso Hellen –Draco falava enquanto Hellen andava de um lado para o outro impaciente, era uma das brigas onde Draco tentava que ela falasse com alguém sobre estes sonhos, mas a briga sempre terminava com Hellen acusando Draco, os amigos deles davam graças a Deus que eles brigavam num quarto onde foi encantado para que o som não saísse, isso evitava que as crianças ouvissem.

-E falarr o que Draco? Que eu perdi meu primo? A única ligação que eu tinha com a minha familia morreu por que meu marido não teve forças para salva-lo? –Ao notar o olhar de tristeza de Draco, ela respira fundo e fala –eu não preciso disso...Harry e parte de um passado feliz... Não quero ficar me remoendo falando disso com alguém –ela sai deixando ele no quarto.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.**

No dia seguinte Hellen recebe uma carta de Gina, pedindo que ela vá com urgência para a mansão Potter, Hellen apronta James, Susan e Richard, e eles vão para a mansão Potter.

Ao chegarem lá as crianças saem para brincar deixando Hellen e Gina a sós, Gina segurava Richard no colo sorrindo.

-Por que você me chamou com tanta urgência Gi? –Gina leva Hellen até a biblioteca, a primeira coisa que Hellen nota e a presença de Draco –O que esta acontecendo Gina? –Gina sorri misteriosamente e fala.

-Uma pessoa mandou chamar vocês dois, ele estava com saudades –Logo um homem entra na sala deixando os dois perplexos.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me. **

**  
-**QUE BRINCADEIRA E ESTA? –Hellen olhava revoltada para Gina, Draco e o homem que estava a sua frente, ela volta seu olhar para Draco e fala –Não posso acreditar que você fez isso Draco –

-Eu não fiz nada Hellen –se ela não estivesse tão brava, teria notado que o marido estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

-Hellen… Sou eu –Falou o Homem calmamente.

-CALA A BOCA –ela grita novamente –O meu primo morreu... Ele deu a vida salvando o mundo –ela aponta para Draco –ele não foi forte o suficiente para salvar o meu primo... Você e só mais um aproveitador –ela ia em direção á porta, quando o "Harry" respira fundo e fala.

-Você continua teimosa… Não e "Pequenina"?

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along.**

Harry retira a varinha do bolso e toca na tempora, ele fala um encantamento antigo e deixa uma fina luz rodear Hellen, logo ela ouve uma música, a música que os dois ouviam sempre que Harry a via triste.

Os olhos de Hellen começam a se encher de lagrimas, aquele realmente era o seu primo, sua familia estava de volta.

Harry se aproxima e abraça a prima com carinho a música começa a tocar mais alto e a luz ilumina o quarto inteiro, Harry beija a testa da prima lhe mandando todo amor, carinho e principalmente a saudade que tinha dela, ele se aproxima e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu demorei para voltar Pequenina, mas agora estou de volta em casa... e cuidarei de todos –Hellen encosta no ombro do primo e chora.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fear**

**I held your hand trough all of thease years**

**But you still have all of me.**

Harry vai até Draco e o abraça fraternamente e sorrindo fala.

-Obrigado por cumprir sua promessa –ele volta seu olhar para Hellen e lhe conta tudo, da luta final, do circulo da morte, até da tentativa de salvamento de Draco –Draco estava sim tentando me salvar, mas ele teria morrido se tentasse, ele estava a ponto de se sacrificar para tentar me salvar, mas eu não o deixei –ele sorri e se se encosta à poltrona –eu o enfeiticei para que não pudesse se mexer e o fiz prometer que cuidaria de você e de Gina –Hellen vai até o marido e o abraça fortemente e fala entre os soluços.

-Vo... Você me perdoa Draco? –Este sorri como a anos não sorria e fala.

-Como não posso perdoar a mulher que eu amo tanto e que me deu uma familia maravilhosa? –os dois de beijam profundamente, mas logo que eles param de se beijar, Hellen abraça o primo novamente e fala.

-Bem vindo de volta ao lar Harry... Meu primo... Minha familia... –nesta hora Hellen pensa, Harry não e imortal por voltar da morte inúmeras vezes, mas por nunca ter morrido dos corações de quem o amavam tanto.

**Tradução, my immortal.**

**Meu Imortal.**

**Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Suprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que partir  
Eu desejo que você vá  
Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui  
E eu não quero ficar só  
Essas feridas não parecem se curar  
Essa dor é bem real  
Isso e mais que o tempo pode apagar.**

Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem  
Tudo de mim.  


**Você me cativou  
Por sua luz brilhante  
Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto freqüenta  
Meus sonhos alegres  
Sua voz espanta  
Toda a sanidade em mim  
Essas feridas parecem não se curar  
Essa dor é bem real  
Isso e mais que o tempo pode apagar.**

Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem  
Tudo de mim.

Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui  
Mas penso que você ainda está comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo.

Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem  
Tudo de mim.  


**ESTA FICS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MINHA LINDA AMIGA... SCHEILA POTTER MALFOY... TE ADORO DEMAIS MINHA LINDINHA... ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE..RSRS TE ADORO..RS**


End file.
